


Single Dads

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal is Will's New Neighbor, M/M, Single Parents, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is finished with relationships.</p><p>He’s gone through more boyfriends and girlfriends than one person needs, and when he finally realizes that he’s thirty three and having kids is going to have to mean he finds a surrogate or adoption, he decides to use a surrogate to have his beautiful daughter Abigail. Abigail is a joy to his life that he never realized he needed, there is nothing that could make him any happier.</p><p>Until he meets Hannibal, who has a young son named Francis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will Graham is finished with relationships.

He’s gone through more boyfriends and girlfriends than one person needs, and when he finally realizes that he’s thirty three and having kids is going to have to mean he finds a surrogate or adoption, he decides to use a surrogate to have his beautiful daughter Abigail. Abigail is a joy to his life that he never realized he needed, there is nothing that could make him any happier.

His new neighbor moves in three weeks before Abigail’s six month birthday with his infant son. His shaved head and stern eyes make Will wary to associate with the man, despite hearing his son screaming three nights a week for the last two weeks. It’s week three since he’s arrival when Will finally decides to introduce himself, leaving the baby monitor by Abigail’s crib and putting his faithful guard dog Winston in the room as he leaves.

The microwave clock reads 3:45 when he goes out into the hallway, knocking on the door which opens a few minutes later revealing his stressed neighbor.

“I apologize for the noise.”

 

Will is surprised by the apology and the accent. He’s seen 313 in the hallway since his arrival and Will would have never expected him to have manners though Will could chalk that up to his own preconceived notions judging 313 by his looks alone.

“Do you need help?”

His neighbor blinked, obviously surprised. “I…yes, please.”

Will smiled, walking inside and looking around the apartment noticing very well laid out décor that spoke of more money than 313’s clothes did.

“Nice place.”

“Thank you. Again, I apologize for the noise, my son is teething I believe. I am quite new at doing this on my own.”

Will smiled, holding out his hand. “Will Graham, and don’t worry so am I. I’ve just been doing it alone a little longer than you have? His…mother isn’t around?”

Hannibal said nothing as Will entered the baby’s room, the sound of crying making it easy to guess which one.

Will tried not to gasp out loud at the beautiful drawings on the walls of a castle, knight, and a dragon that were hard to miss as he got nearer the baby’s crib. “May I?”

“Please, Mr. Graham.”

Will smiled, taking care when picking up the baby, “Will, and this little one is…?”

“Francis, I…my name is Hannibal Lecter.”

Will held Francis tightly to him, “Nice to meet you both,” and started to sway.

Hannibal said, “I have attempted to…”

Will held up his hand and said quietly, “Give him a minute. Sometimes you just have to be patient.”

Hannibal frowned. “I can assure you, I am extremely patient.”

Will said, sighing as he remembered, “My father used to tell me that patience is not always about waiting things out, it’s about trusting that they will work out in the end.”

Hannibal said nothing as he continued to sway, and three minutes later the cries began to subside to sniffles. He felt Francis moving a hand to his mouth, chewing on it. “A pacifier doesn’t work on him?” he asked, curious.

Hannibal frowned, “I do not believe it is wise to…”

Will smiled. “If he’s having that much trouble, it might be a good idea. There are gels and things, that can sometimes help.”

Hannibal watched him with awe and discomfort, he could see the two sides warring behind his eyes. “I would prefer him not to get a dependency.”

Will turned Francis in his arms, looking down at him. “He looks like you.”

“Thank you, he gets the blue eyes from his mother fortunately.”

Will set Francis down softly, pulling up the blanket and turning to Hannibal. “I think you have nice eyes.”

Hannibal turned away, “Thank you,” and they left the baby’s room together.

“You have a way, I…do not seem to have earned his trust.”

Will watched Hannibal go into his kitchen and begin making them both tea. “I should…my daughter is alone.”

Hannibal paused, “You left her?”

Will smiled, taking out the monitor. “I have this, and she’s not far away. I have a good guard dog.”

Hannibal frowned. “It is exactly safe to leave your child unattended.”

Will laughed, “I’m sure she’s fine. I’m gonna just go, it was nice meeting you.”

He turned to go and felt Hannibal’s arm on his shoulder, making Will pause to turn back.

“Thank you, Will. I…will try your technique in the future.”

Will felt a blush on his cheeks as he whispered, “I’m glad to help,” leaving Hannibal’s apartment quietly and opening the door to his own. He closed the his door and let out a breath, a blush on his cheeks as he thought of the other man.

No, he didn’t need this complication.

Will headed for his room, opening the door and walking right to Abigail’s crib. She was still sound asleep, the perfect angel. He reached down to pet Winston on the head.

“Good boy.”

 

As he climbed into bed for a few precious hours left to sleep before he thought of Hannibal Lecter, his unassuming smile that had seemed like it got little use and tried not to want to make him smile more often.

The next morning he found a rose in his mailbox, and when he got home from work, there was a box of homemade cookies in front of his apartment. Will had to force himself to stay inside and not go thank him in person.


	2. Chapter 2

“So….how goes the whole not falling in love with your neighbor thing?” Bev joked, making Will look up and glare at her.

“I’m not…”

Bev grinned, picking up the box of cookies that Hannibal had dropped off not an hour before thanking Will for taking care of Francis while he was at work the night before.

He had come to get him late, thanking Will profusely and the two of them had spent several hours just talking about things they enjoyed, Will finding himself even more enamored with him now then he had been the night they’d met the first time.

Hannibal was extremely well read, he had an opinion on everything and everyone and Will had found himself laughing as the hours ticked by only noticing the time stopped their discussion. Even then Will had almost invited the man to stay on his couch so they could talk more.

“Sure, Graham, I’m pretty sure that lovesick look in your eyes means absolutely nothing. You watched his kid till what, three a.m.? My guess is you shared a bottle of wine and giggled for hours after he got here,” Bev said, her eyes dancing.

Will blushed, looking away, “It wasn’t…it wasn’t wine.”

It had been beer.

Bev ran a hand over his head, laughing, “Oh, Will, you’re so gonna be boyfriends by the end of the week.

He kicked her out, mumbling, “Shut up, just stop,” and she kissed him in the hallway before she left.

“Love you, Graham!”

He turned to go back inside when he paused, seeing Hannibal standing at his door with Francis on his chest.

“Hi,” he breathed, smiling.

Hannibal frowned, “Hello,” and entered his house without another word.

 

Will frowned, turning back inside and closing the door behind him.

Maybe he was just tired?

Will knew Francis still had teething problems, he’d heard him less frequently since their first meeting but there were always nights were the boy kept his father up he was sure.

Satisfied, he started in on dinner and by the time he had finished feeding Abby and was about to take her out in the stroller it was darker than it should have been.

Will was heading for the elevator when he spotted Hannibal once more, the other man pausing with a frown to Will as he passed. “Hello,” Will said with a smile.

Hannibal still did not return it.

“I was…are you going for a walk?” Will asked.

Hannibal seemed to be having trouble getting his stroller out and he paused, staring at Will.

“We were.”

Will laughed, “Sometimes they can be tricky.”

Hannibal frowned still. “I…”

“You can share mine. I mean, Francis can. Abby wouldn’t mind and it’s pretty big.”

Hannibal looked down at the stroller, not built for two babies but Will knew they would both fit easily. “Is that safe?”

Will sighed, “Nevermind.”

He started to walk away when he heard Hannibal say, “Will!” and run to catch up to him with his son in his hands.

He was breathless at the elevator doors, setting Francis inside of the stroller when they closed strapping him in next to Abby. He said, “I…I apologize.”

Will frowned, “It’s okay, you…”

“Your friend was quite beautiful.”

Will looked at him with a frown. “Bev is pretty, yeah.”

They were both quiet as the elevator moved, Will fighting the ache in his chest.

Hannibal liked Bev? He’d only seen her a few seconds. He resisted the urge to make something up and say she was dating someone, which she wasn’t.

They started to walk out of the elevator together, Will feeling Hannibal at his side as they moved and when they headed for the park he finally said, “You want her number?”

Hannibal paused, “Your friend’s?”

Will nodded, not looking at him. The park wasn’t that far away and he sat down, taking a breath and trying not to be disappointed. He hadn’t wanted a relationship, but he really liked Hannibal a lot already despite his best wishes. To know that even this was doomed was kind of a downer.

He felt the other man sit down beside him as he gave Abby her pacifier.

“Will, why would you want to give me your girlfriend’s phone number?”

Will turned, his eyes wide as he stared at the frown on the other man’s face before he burst out laughing. Hannibal frowned harder and Will put a hand over his, “No, no! She’s…she’s not my girlfriend.”

Hannibal smiled. “Oh, I…she kissed you and I…”

Will intertwined his fingers with Hannibal’s, feeling a blush on his cheeks. “No, that’s…she’s just affectionate.”

Hannibal brought their fingers closer together, his breath warm against Will’s cheek. “I see.”

They sat there for a few minutes before Will said, “We should walk some more, maybe they’ll tire out.”

They got up at the same time, not letting go of their hands, and started to walk past the park. Will felt his smile widen the longer they were close, excitement building up in his veins at his feelings being returned. He turned to say something to Hannibal when the other man touched his cheek, Will stopping their walk and looking his way.

Hannibal was staring at his mouth as he whispered, “May I kiss you?”

 

Will nodded, letting out a sigh as their mouths came together in a chaste kiss that had him whimpering as they parted only to kiss again. He pressed his forehead against Hannibal’s as the other man pulled away to smile. “I’ve been dying for that,” Will confessed, laughing.

Hannibal’s hand caressed his cheek, “You blush quite prettily, Will.”

Will smiled, “It’s been a long time since I had someone to blush about.”

Hannibal kissed him again, deeper this time and Will was the one who pulled back to catch his breath. “I am quite glad for make you blush again,” Hannibal whispered, his nose against Will’s cheek.

Will laughed, “I…”

Hannibal squeezed their joined hands, “We should turn our walk towards home now, I believe it is time for the children to go to their beds.”

Will grinned, “I think you’re right.”

 

They headed for home, Will’s stomach in knots at the prospect of what was lying ahead of them both and dying to find out.


End file.
